


Massage

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is an idiot, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Ladybug wants a massage from her favorite Kitty.





	Massage

“Please, Chaton,” she said. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Um…” He looked down at his claws. “Are you sure? These things are… pretty sharp.”

She turned her back to him, rolling her shoulders. “I’ve seen how careful you are with those things,” she said, casting a smile over her shoulder at him. “Besides, Tikki’ll make sure you don’t hurt me, right girl?” she added, patting her yo-yo.

Chat stepped forward, laying his hands on her shoulders. “Isn’t Fu actually trained for this?”

“It’s kind of… weirdly intimate coming from him,” she murmured.

 _But it’s okay from you,_ she didn’t say. But he heard it anyway.

He blushed. Swallowed. Stretched his claws, and began to knead.

“OhHhhHhh God,” she moaned as his fingers pressed on her aching shoulder muscles. “You—you have no _idea_ how good that feels.”

Chat squeezed his thighs together at the sound, trying to hide how compromised her voice was making him. He kept massaging, trying to ignore her increasingly arousing moans and whimpers. Finally, she pulled away, stretching her arms upward. “Oh my _god_ , Minou, that felt _amazing_ ,” she mewled.

“I’m… glad you enjoyed,” he murmured.

She spun with a smile. “Your turn!” she exclaimed, yanking his shoulders around and wrapping her fingers around his shoulders.

When he couldn’t see her, she scowled. _God **damn**_ , she thought. _How many hints do I need to drop before this idiot figures it out?_


End file.
